Embracing your Destiny
by Jessfairy88
Summary: When Andy parents sent her a crystal from one of thier digs she didn't know the changes that it would cause plus as added evil who wanted the power for themselves. But as she makes new friends they help her realize her destiny and shows her how to embrace it. Will she embrace her destiny or hand let evil take over. Ivan X OC
1. The begining of an adventure

_**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoy the story. I at the moment will not follow the show. Hopefully soon I'll pick up the with the season._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Dino Charge just the oc_

* * *

The measum was closed and Kendall had the team setting up for the annual halloween party. They had finished the main decoration and took the time to change into thier costumes before returning to set up the food. Ince everyone was done they stood back an waiting for the doors to open.

"Ivan where are the cups?"

"Right here." Ivan walked up sitting the cups on the table. "Everything is ready for this halloween party." Kendall went an opened the doors an people started to file in.

An hour into the party everyone was having fun. Ivan stood to the side with Riley who was dressed as a jedi knight and Chase who was a vampire. Ivan he just wore his knights of Vandar outfit. They were talking watching as Shelby who was dressed as a witch laughed at Kendall who was a mad scientist and Tyler who was a pirate, as Tyler did a pirate jig.

"Dude!" Chase put his hands on Riley's and Ivan's shoulders."Look at the beauty that just walked in!"

They all looked at the door an saw a woman walked in. She was dressed as a huntress complete with bow and arrow which both were slung over her shoulders. Chase smiled and fixed his cloak an made sure his fangs were good.

"Stand back boys an watch a man work." Before he could move they saw Koda who was dressed as a caveman walk up to the woman who smiled at him.

Riley laughed. "Caveman one, vampire zilch."

Andy had adjusted her cloak as she walked into the dino bite cafe. She was excited for the halloween party. Being new it was nice to be invited. She looked at the fossils on the wall her hand going to her crystal around her neck.

"You came!"

She turned and smiled. "Hi Koda."

"Hi Andy. Thank you for coming."

"Of course this sounded like fun."

"Yes very fun you'll have good night." He touched her arm gently. "How is arm?"

She sighed. "Its getting better. Thank you again for helping me."

He poofed out his chest. "No problem. what good guy for." He saw his firends off to the side. "Come meet friends." He offered his arm.

"I would love to." She put her arm through his.

They guys watched as Koda an the woman talked a moment then he offered her his arm as she took it. He led her over to the boys.

Chase smiled. "Who is your friend Koda?"

He let go of her arm. "This is Andy. Andy my friends Chase, Riley, and Ivan."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Riley smiled. "Andy?"

"Well it's Andrea but I go by Andy with my friends."

Chase was still smiling. "How did you meet Koda?"

She smiled. "He helped me. I got hurt and lost the other day an he saved me."

Koda laughed. "She was fast. Though I was some bad men before she knew I was good."

Ivan raised a brow. "Bad men?"

"Its nothing."

"Chase?" Kendal walked up at looked at Chase." Chase we need... Oh excuse me. Hi."

"Hi you must be Doctor Kendall. Koda told me about you."

"Really?"

"Yes he said you are a good boss."

"Who are you?"

"Andrea MalDoran."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Really MalDoran. Do you know Vala and Daniel MalDoran."

Andy smiled. "Good old mom and dad."

"Really?"

Riley looked up. "Who is MalDoran?"

"They are some of the best archiologist there are."

Andy looked up. "I know you are the owner here and I was wondering if there was a way to apply for a job."

"Sure come in tomorrow and Ill interview you."

"Awesome."

"Chase can you get more cups?"

"Alright." He walked off as well as Kendall.

Riley looked over. "If you get a job here I can promise Doctor Randall is a fair boss."

"I hear." She looked at Ivan and noticed his costune. "Interesting."

He looked himself over. "What?"

"If I didn't know better I'd say that was Zandarian armor." She walked over and touched the armour around his shoulder. "Its seems so real. Not plastic or polyester. It seems like real leather and hide." She looked up and realized how close she was to him and blushed. She quickly stepped back and cleared her throat. "It is remarkable well made."

"I'm back." Chase returned and smiled at Andy grabbing her hand. "How about we cut to the 'chase'" He pulled her into his arms, "How about a dance?"

She laughed and pulled herself away. "Sorry you see I'm a dark huntress and I kill you kind beside Ivan already asked me to dance."

"I did?"

She gave him a pointed look. "Yes you did so I excpet." She took his hand and led him to the floor as Riley and Koda laughed at Chase's stunned look.

"My lady I do not know how to dance."

The song was slow Andy smiled. "Its okay. Just put your hands on my waist." He did and she slid her hands onto his shoulder. "The song is slow so just sway let the music guide you."

Ivan looked at his feet a moment before he got confotable enough to dance looked into the young woman's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes."

She blushed. "Thanks... And thanks for back me up back there. Chase seems like a cool guy but to much of a flirt."

"Indeed." They danced for a few more songs but when the song picked up she stepped back.

"Thanks."

Ivan smiled. "I think I found the rythem." He grabbed her hand twirling her around and back into his chest. She was out of breathe as he smiled at her. Following the music he danced with her twirling her this way and that, Andy was soon laughing as Ivan twirled her around the floor dancing in a way she would see in the old medievil movies. But she was having fun. As the song ended he spinned her once more spinning her back into his arms and dipping her. They were both out of breath and it took a moment to hear the clapping coming from around them. Ivan straightened them both looking at everyone who was stairing. As another song started to walked to the side.

They were joined by the others Shelby smiled. "That was wonderful... Hi I'm Shelby."

"Andy."

Tyler smiled and shoke her hand. "Tyler."

"It's nice to meet more of Koda's friends." She looked up to see Koda glaring at the door. "Koda?"

"They feel bad."

Andy followed his line of vision to see five men walk in. "Oh crap." She went to move and Koda grabbed her arm.

"You no need to run."

She smiled weakly. "Yes I do. This is my problem.." She looked at Ivan and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the dance." With that she took off weaving through the people. They watched as she made her way through the door one of the men gestered and the others slowly walked out of the door.

Ivan's hands went to his sword. "Maybe we should help her."

Chase looked on. "She said she didn't need help."

Tyler placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Come on Kendall need us to start cleaning."

"Okay." He followed the others his mind going to the woman who had ran out.


	2. Grimm brothers

The next day the team were setting up the the cafe getting it ready when Kendall walked in with Andy beside her.

"Guys meet your new waitress."

Chase laughed. "How long have you been here?"

"An hour."

Kendall handed her a tshirt. "This is your uniform I expect you in tomorrow for work take today to relax. Now I have some work to do have a nice day."

"You to Doctor Kendall." She walked over to the bar an sat down. "So what's good here."

Koda smiled. "You try bronto burger very good."

"Awesome I'll take a bronto burger." As the cook made the burger the other stood at the bar talking with Andy. Ivan walked in a few moments later.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning."

Andy looked up and smiled. "Morning Ivan."

He stopped an looked at her. "Well good morning Andy..." He stepped closer and frowned. "What was with the men who followed you last night."

She shrugged. "Its nothing. Family business."

"Were they your family?"

"No." Koda walked out with the burger an sat it down. Andy took a bite and almost moaned. "This is good." She went to reach for her drink when Ivan grabbed her arm.

"What happened?" The other looked to see a bruise on her foearm and in the middle was a cut.

"Its nothing. Just a hazard of my job."

"Job?" She ignored him and continued to eat. After she was finished she laid the money out and smiled at her new friends.

"So what do you guys do in this town for fun?"

Before they could answer a man's voice interupted. "Your a hard woman to track MalDoran."

Andy jumped up and glared at the four men infront of her."I can disappear when I want to Stephan. You of all should know that."

He stepped forward. "Enough of this childish game of cat a mouse. You have something that belongs to the master and if you want to continue your exsistance hand it over."

She coiled her muscles ready to run. "He'll never get it."

Stephan looked at his brothers. "Get her!"

One lunged for her and Koda jumped the counter grabbing him and pulling him back. Chase, Riley and Tyler ran around the counter and the twins rushed forward. Stephan sighed. "If you want something done do it yourself."

He lunged at Andy who dodged and kicked out hitting him in the stomach. When he turned on her Ivan jumped the front engaging him. "Andy Run!"

With a quick nod she took off. Stephan growled and threw Ivan to the side. "Get her before she gets away again. The master will not be pleased if we fail again." The brothers shoke off thier opponients and they ran after Andy.

The rangers regrouped and Chase bent out of breathe. "Is it just me or do those men seem to strong to be humans."

Ivan nodded. "I agree." He looked at the door. "I'm going after to make sure Andy is okay."

Tyler nodded. "Were all going." They ran off after the brothers.

Andy ran for what seemed like an hour but it was suddenly ended. As she had turned a corner something hit her in the back of the head and she blacked out. When she came to she was at the cliffs the brothers surrounding her as two held her.

"Now we have you. Give us the crystal."

"No. An you know I am the only one who can remove it from my neck."

Stephan gave an evil grin. "Maybe it's time you met our master."

There was an almighty growl an a monster jumped in. Andy gasped as the twins held her still.

Stephan bowed. "Master Fury we have the guardian of the crystal for you."

"Good good. Your family has served me well over the years."

"Thank you sir."

Fury pulled his sword and held it toward Andy. "Give me the crystal and I'll let you live."

"No it is mine to protect and no one will get it."

Stepahn glared at her. "Then how about we go get your little friends and bring them to meet the master."

"You stay away from my friends."

Fury raised his sword again. "Either give me the crystal or your friends will suffer as you will."

"No!" She growled and lifting her arms brought her body up to kick the twins holding her. Once released she went for Fury kicking at the sword. But he retaliated kicking her in the stomach sending her back before shooting a blast at her that sent her flying.

"It doesn't matter once you are distoyed the crystal will be mine." He ran his sword for the final strike when a blast sent him backwards.

Andy looked up to see the power rangers running to her the gold one slid to a stop infront of her protecting her. "Stay away from her." The voice sounded familiar.

"Fine Vivix." Twenty creepy looking creature manafested themselves and what surprised Andy more was that the Grimm brothers were helping the monster fight the rangers. Not able to stand to the side she jumped up and ran to the creatures surrounding the guy in gold kicking two away from him.

"You have to stay back."

"I can help." She ducked as one wiped at her. The gold ranger swiped up distroying the monsters. They were jopined by the black and blue rangers and they found till all the foot soldiers were gone. When the other joined the turned to face off against the Grimm brothers and Fury.

"Enough of this." Fury brought down his sword sending a blast that knocked them all off thier feet. As Andy fell she watched as the rangers demorphed into her friends.

"What?"

Ivan lay inches from her groaned clinching his side. Her friends were power rangers and she brought them into her mess when they need to be focusing on saving the world. No no one will get hurt because of her. When Fury raised his sword again she jumped up.

"Wait. Please... I'll give you the crystal." She slowly walked foward and Stephan grabbed her arm. "Just please let my friends go."

Fury lowered his sword. "Give me the crystal and i'll let them live."

"Andy no don't he's lieing."

She looked at her friends. "I'm sorry no more will hurt because of me." She looked at Fury. "I sacrifice myself for thier safety."

Fury laughed. "Excellent Sledge will be pleased."

Ivan jumped up and ran up knocking Stephan away as Fury swung his sword sending him off the cliff.

"IVAN!" Without thinking Andy kicked Fury away and dove off the cliff using her free falling skills to speed her decent till she reached Ivan. She saw the ground rushing up to meet them wishing there was some way to save him. Her chest became very warm as her vision seemed to shine as she heard a roar in her head. A sleak silver morpher appeared on her wrist. SHe in her heart knew what to do.


	3. Silver and Gold

Tyler an his team Watched in horror as Ivan was knocked off the cliff , an Andy jumped. They turned to Fury and the Grimm brothers.

"You'll pay for what you did to our friends!" He glared. "Dino Charger!

"Dino Charger!"

"Engergize."

Fury turned to the brothers. "Time to embrace your destiny." With that a beam shot down hitting the brothers. The force of the blast knocking the rangers back returning them to civilian form.

When the light disappeared an the dust cleared where the five brothers stood now stood five monsters. Fury stepped forward. "Rangers allow me to introduce you to my new family. "Rage."The man formally known as Stephan now looked like Fury only black. "Wolfsbane." Clark now was a werewolf with lots of claws, teeth and knives. "Twin dragons firestorm and iceburg." The dragons let out a stream of fire and ice sending the rangers flying back again. "An Predatorin." Colin hissed he now looked like a mix between predator, alien and the devil. Fury turned toward the rangers flanked by the new monsters. "Prove yourself brothers defeat the rangers?"

"Yes master." They stepped toward the rangers when a blast stopped them. A scretch sounded as the Tara zord flew over.

Ivan jumped down in front of his friends.

"Ivan!"

"Ivan you okay!"

Ivan stood there in civilian form his tara blade held tight in his hands. "Leave my friends alone."

Rage growled. "Get him."Again before they could move another blast sent them back."

"Stay away from them!" Everyone but Ivan turned to see Andy walking forward a bow in her hand. She stood beside Ivan who smiled toward her.

"You ready?"

"You know it."

"Follow my lead." He threw his sword in the air. "Dino charger." He raised his wrist and inserted the charger in the morpher.

Andy did the same throwing her bow in the air. "Dino Charger." She lifted her wrist showing the shiny new morpher and quickly sliding the charger home.

She and Ivan hit the button on the morphers. "Energize."

The power that followed through Andy stunned her She caught her bow and stood ready beside Ivan.

"Tara Sword."

"Dimetro Bow."

"Pterodatyl power rangers gold"

"Dimetrodon Power Ranger Silver."

Fury growled. "Get them." The brothers rushed at them. Ivan and Andy dodged thier attacks. The other rangers morpherd and join in watching each others back as they battled. Ivan and Andy faced off against Rage.

"Give up Andrea. I was stronger before and even more so now."

She kicked him back. "But good will always win."

Rage growled and grabbing her by the throat held her off the ground. "We'll never be beaten. Remember what we can do."

She tried to get away but he was stronger. "You'll never win. I don't care what you turn into."

Fury growled out. "Grimm's return to the ship!"

The Grimm monsters stepped back except for Rage. "Rage! Master Sledge is calling us back release her you can destroy her soon enough."

"Yes master." With his new strength Rage threw Andy up jumping and kicking her back into the side of the cliff. She fell 20 feet to the ground before demorphing. She felt herself slipping as she forced herself to stay awake long enough to see Fury and the Grimm's leave. With a final exhale she lost conciouness.

"Andy!" The others demorphed and ran to her side. Koda gently turned her over as he and Ivan kneeled by her head. "Is she okay."

Shelby squatted and pulled her hair from her face. "She should be okay. Lets get her to keeper."

The others nodded Koda gently picked her up and they carried her back to the base.

As they entered Kendall met them at the door. "Whats going on? Why did you bring her here?"

Ivan helded Koda sit her down on the floor on some blankets Shelby brought in. "She had the silver energem the whole time. That is what her family has been protecting."

"Really?"

"Yes an the men who had been after her worked for Fury he turned them into monsters."

Keeper walked out and over to her. "Her family has been very stong about protecting the energem."

They looked at Keeper as Kendal spoke. "You knew they had an energem."

"Yes an I knew that one in the family would be worthy. I have watched over them from a distance. When I saw this young lady growing up and training I knew she was the one. It was only a matter of time before the energem would bond to her." He slowly waved his staff over her and a white misty light went from his staff an into Andy.

She gasped and her eyes shot opened. Not remembering where she was she jumped up pushed the others away. Before she could run Chase who was closest grabbed her and held her. Before he could say anything she losened his hold and was able to throw him. Koda jumped up but Ivan grabbed her first.

"Easy m'lady your safe."

Andy relaxed as her mind cleared of the fog. "What's going on."

Chase stood up rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah she seemed trained."

Keeper stepped forward. "Easy Miss MalDoran."

Andy gave a short scream and getting out of Ivan's arms hid behind him. "What the heck are you?"

"I am keeper and I wanted to welcome you."

"Welcome me.?"

"Yes my dear. Welcome to the Power Rangers team."

Andy looked around at the others who were smiling an looked at IVan who she still hid behind. She swallowed. "Oh Boy!"


	4. Her Dark History

While the others worked above Andy stayed in the command center talking with keeper. He told her about her ancester who found the Energem.

"You see my dear. Your ancester who found the energem but because of the heavyness in thier heart it didn't bond with them. So I spoke to them and they made the oath that thier family would protect the energem till it found ot's rightful place."

Andy looked up. "But I'm not suppose to have it. Liam was first born he should of been chosen not me."

Keeper placed a hand on her shoulder. "If the energem was going to chose your brother it would have but it chose you."

"Why I'm nothing special."

"But you are little one. Not many would dive off a cliff to save a friend."

Andy laid her head down as she listened to Keeper story. But as he spoke she closed her eyes invisioning his story slowly feeling herself slip.

Leeper looked down at the young woman who was now asleep grabbing the blanket from Ivan's cot he covered her up and left.

When the others came downstairs she was still asleep. They smiled as Koda stepped forward." She looks peaceful."

Keeper walked out. "I belive the events of today and the information she recieved made her need to shut down for a bit."

Kendall looked up from her computer. "Do you guys know here she live?"

"No."

"Okay well I guess leave her there till she awakes."

"She can use my cot." Everyone looked at Ivan. "What? I'm not planning on sleeping anytime soon, so she can sleep on my cot til she wakes."

Shelby smiled. "Good idea."

Ivan stepped over picking Andy up and turned to the cave like room. There were two cots but he laid her down on his. As he covered her up she sighed and snuggled into his pillow. He smiled. "Sweet dreams m'lady." He turned and left the room.

When he walked out he saw the others starting to leave for the night. "You guys enjoy your night."

"Bye guys."

As the others left Kendall walked in with 3 large pizzas. "Here you go doys dinner."

"Thanks Kendall."

"Yes thank you Miss Morgan."

"Good night boys.

"Night." She left and Koda nad Ivan were alone.

"Lets eat." They dug into thier pizzas.

On Sledge's ship Fury was looking for his doppleganger. He found Rafe in a empty room.

"Rage what are you doing?"

"Meditating. SInce you didn't let me finish the silver ranger I'm gonna torture her a little."

"How?"

"Me and the rangers has a history. By meditating I'm gonna invade her dreams and torture her make her dought herself."

"Good." Rage returned to meditating letting himself invade Andy's dreams.

But at command central Andy's peaceful sleep hadn't remained peaceful. Her dream turned dark. She saw herld 5 years previous when she didn't know her families destiny. At the time she was niave about the Grimm's. So when a handsome man began to show interest ans persue her she was excited. She had fallen fast for him not questioning anything he said or asked. She remembered the last day there were together which was also the last day she saw her brother Liam, as well as the first say of her new destiny.

Stepahn had surprised her with a romantic lunch at a secret spot in the park when he had asked. "My love? Is is possible to finally met your family?"

She had sighed and snuggled closer to him. They were laid out on a blanket in a secret cove in the park no one knew about. "Why would you want to met them? Besides mom and dad are always away on a dig of some sort it is only me an my brother."

He tipped her face up and kissed her long and deep a kiss that always fogged her mind. "Please I want to finally me some of the family of the woman I want to marry."

Andy beamed but hesitated in answering. "Um."

Stephan shifted so her was hald leaning over her. "Please."

"Ummm."

Stephan and leaned down and kissed her again not stopping till he felt her melt against him. "Please." He breathed.

"Okay."

She had taken him to met her brother nad thats when things took a turn for the worse. WHen they had gottne there all hell had broken lose and she couldn't get Liam's expression out of her mind..

She had walked into the house followed by Stephan. "Liam?"

"Im the livingroom." She walked in and Liam looked up. "Andy what... What the hell are you doing here?" He glared at Stephan.

"Liam this is Stephan my..." SHe was cut off when Stephan wrapped his arms around her throat.

"Hello Liam." Stephan's voice took on a malice Andy had never heard and it scared her.

"Let Andy go Stephan your battle is with me."

"Stepahn what..." Andy gasped as he tightened his arm.

"I'll let her go if you give me the crystal."

Liam raised his fists at the ready for a fight. "You'll never get it. It is hidden away from your retchet family. Now let my sister go."

Andy pulled on the arm around her throat trying to breath. "Stephan why? You said you lov..." His arm tightened again cutting her off.

Stephan lauhed. "You are so stupid Liam. You should have warned your sister about us. She was so easy to reel in." He leaned down and ran his lips across her cheek. "Don't get me wrong Andrea, your a beautiful woman an it was fun pretending to be your boyfriend. Heck even came with some benefits but a jobs a job."

Andy was mad he used her. "You bastard." Lifting her foot she kicked him in the groin.

Stephan growled. "Now, now, no need for name calling." He turned her throwing her into her brother sending them both to the floor behind the couch.

Liam looked at his sister. "Andy you have to run."

"I'm not leaving you."

He handed her a small box. "Take this an run Stepahn's family can not get it."

"Liam I'm not leaving." They both stood.

Liam looked at his sister knowing this may be the last time he saw her. "I love you Andrea,"

"Liam?" He grabbed her and pisjed her out the window and closed it behind her hitting the secret button on the wall locking all the door and windows. Andy banged on the window but knew she couldn't get back in. "Liam!No!"

Liam turned back to Stephan as he rushed in. Andy screamed when they collided into the table watchign it break under thier wieght. She watched on his horror as her brother battle for his life with a man she thought loved her. She screamed when Stephan threw Liam into the mantle. Stepahn pulled out a metal box and when it activated the room filled with a bight light. I was so bright Andy turned away. She heard her brother's scream and when she turned back Liam was gone. "NO!"

When Stephan looked at her she bolted running fot the woods and the quickest way to hide. All the while her brothers scream echoing in her head.

The woods darkened an her brothers voice returned." This is all your fault I would be alive if it wasn't for you. Your weak. You not worth. Everything would have been better if you had nevr been born."

He was right it was her fault. Suddenly the dream became worse her stood in the woods with her new friends around her dead. Her brother's voice returned. "You'll get them killed. Just give up, now." The her brother appeared but looked like a zombie. "Your fault." He rushed her as a scream toar through her throat she shot up in bed. She was covered in sweat as her scream echoed around her. She didn't know were she was she got up and ran for the door.

On Sledg'es ship Rage opened his eyes and looked up. "Now silver ranger try and fight your next battle." He stood and went to Fury. "Send Iceburg and Firestorm in tomorrow. The rangers won't know what hit them. The twins will use thier attack to send the rangers back in time then they will not be a problem."

"Excillent. What about the silver ranger."

"She is doughting herself. She'll be more of a hinderence in battle."

Koda and Ivan just finished thier dinner when they heard Andy's scream. Getting up they ran toward the side chamber. As they entered Andy barrowed into Ivan.

"Andy?"

"Let me go." She fought agaisnt his hold.

Ivan held on as best he could without hurting her. "Andy calm down it is I Ivan and Koda."

She continued to struggle against his hold another minute before just giving up. Once she stopped thrashing she surprised Ivan by turned and wrapping her arms around his waist as she cried into his chest. He looked at Koda before looking back at Andy. Slowly her wrappe dhia arms around her trying to sooth her.

"Andy what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault."

"What?"

Koda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come sit down."

Ivan led her beck to the other room. He gently sat her down and sat beside her, Koda sat on the other side.

"What going on?"

She pulled her knees to her chest. "Why did the energem chose me. I'm not worthy I'm worthless."

"You strong. Have good heart. Energem knows this."

"But it's wrong."

Ivan placed his arm around her. "An energen is never wrong."

"Yes it is. I'ma a failure I can't be a ranger."

"Why not?"

"Because I killed my brother."

"You no kill brother!"

"It was my fault if I wasn't so stupid he would be alive an the new ranger not me."

Ivan took a napkin and wiped her cheeks. "Andy whats hoing on?"

She knew they needed to know. "My brother was the protector of the energem. I only got it because it ws shoved into my hands before he pushed me to saftly as he was killed."

Koda placed a hand on her shoudler. "What happened?"

"The reason me and Stephan well Rage seem to have a history is because we do. WHen I was 18 I still didn't know about our families destiny, so I didn't know the Grimm's were enemies. Well, when I met Stephan he was jsut a cute guy. He asked me out an I agreed. I thought it was wonderful. I fell in love with him quick. He even talked about us getting married. So one day he said he wanted to met my family. He was relentless until I said I would introduce him. When we got thier Liam was hostile. I didn't undertand why. But then Stephan had his arm wrapped around my throat chocking me telling Liam how I was so easy to trick. He tried to barter me for the energem. I got mad I was tricked and tired to get away but he threw me inbto my brother. We both fell behind the couch out of view. Liam told me to run. I refused he shoved a box into my hand sand pushed me out of the window. He hit the emergency button which sealed the house. I couldn't get it. Him and Stephan fought till Stephan pulled out some wierd box the room filled with a bright light I had to look away. I heard my brother scream, when I looked back he was gone. Stephan looked at me and smile an evil smile. I ran. Laster when I opened the box na dfound the energem I called my parents and told them what happened. They explained everything an I've been on the run every since."

Koda lifted her chin. "Not your fault. It bad man fault."

"If I hadn't of been stupid I would never have elt Stephan trick me."

Ivan took her face in his hands. "You are not stupid your brave. The energem chose you for a reason. IN my opinion it chose wisly. You have greast courage."

Koda smiled. "An smart too."Andy smiled. "Thanks guys." SHe bit her lip. "Do you mind if I stay her tonight?"

"Yes you stay. We look after you!"

She smiled and hugged Koda. "You know Koda you remind me of my brother."

"That good thing?"

"Yes."

"Good." Ivan and Koda smiled at Andy as they settled in for the night.


	5. magicis monumentum

The next day Ivan, Koda, and Andy were woken up by the alarms blaring. They rushed unto the Dino Lair just as the others arrived.

"What is it Miss Morgan?"

She looked at the screen. "Firestorm adn Iceburg are attacking downtown."

"Okay we are on the way."

As everyone left Ivan noticed Andy was missing. he looked at the others. "Go ahead Ill be there shortly."

Ivan return to the Dino Lair Kepper and Kendall were gona an Andy stood stairing at the computer screen.

"Andy?" When she didn't answer he placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. "Lady Andy what is wrong?"

"I can't Ivan,"

"What?"

"I can't do this. Everyone will get hurt. I'm weak I'm no ranger."

Ivan took her fave in his hands making her look at him. "Listen here forget such nonsense you are a brave woman who is smart ,strong,an a great fighter."

"But I..."

"No Youa re a ranger for a reason. Now come on the others need us."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Ready?"

"Dino Charge! Energize!"

When they arrived the others were alreadt in battle. As they neared forestorma dn Iceburg laughed. "Well, well is it isnt the pathetic silver ranger. You know better then to face us. Not only will u loss but you'll lose your friends."

Andy raised her bow. "I don't think so." She aimsed but let out a shriek when she was grabbed from behind. She turned to see Rage, who picked her up and threw her.

Ivan turned. "Andy!" He ran to her aid. When the others ment to follow Iceburg and Firestorm attacked.

Ivan ran to ANdy an helped her to her feet. "Come lady Andy we have to defeat this monster."

"I..."

Rage laughed. "Defeat me! You pathetic human. You couldn't even save your brother."

Andy growled. "You tricked me. You made me believe I loved you."

He touched his sword. "Silly girl who can love someone so worthless."

Andy fell to her knees his words wounding her.

"See! Your not worthy to be a ranger. Your to worthless and stupid. Your brother would have made a excellent ranger. With out you."

Andy lost her morph. "Enough." Rage looked up as Ivan jumped in bringing down his Ptera Blade. "Stop speaking such foul nonsense, You know nothing."

Rage growled. "I know you'll met your end. He swiped down with his sword which made Ivan fly back falling to the ground both uncouncious and unmorphed.

"Ivan! Andy ran to his side pulling his head in her lap. "Ivan wake up!"

Rage laughed. "See you'll get the others killed we'll be better off without you."He raised his sword for the attack.

"No!" Tyler and Sheldy jumped in front.

"Guys don't." It was to late the attack his mark. Tyler and Shelby were blasted back dropping thier morphs.

Rage looked up. "My brothers come." While Vives restrained Koda, Riley, adn Chose Iceburg and Firestorm joined Rage.

"Lets depose of these pesky rangers."

Andy heard a moan. Tyler sat up rubbing his head. "Shelby?" He pulled her into his arms an they looked over at the Grimm monsters who were forming a circle.

The put thier weapons together an Rage sat a small box on top and then pointed at at fallen rangers. The weapons began to glow as the laughed. Suddenly a silved light emetted from a box in the middle.

"No!"A silvery figure appeared in front of the brothers grabbing the weapons. In an instant a bright light Andy on the rangers. Before the light dimmed Andy's vision went black.

Koda, Riley, and Chase looked on as thier four friends disappeared in a blast of bright light. The guys threashed against the vivex adventually getting free.

Chase pulled out his Para Chopper. "What did you do to our friends."

Iceburg looked at Rage. "What happened?"

Rage looked at the small box on his hip. "I think the MalDoran's will always give us trouble." He looked at the other rangers. "But you will not see your briends again."With a laugh the Grimm's left.

The guys ran back to the Dino Lair. "Miss Morgan were are the others."

Kendall was at the computer running scans. "I don't know."

Chase walked over to Keeper. "Keeper please tell me you can locate them?"

"Keep calm Chase I am trying." Keeper closed his eyes and his staff began to glow pulsing between Red, pink, gold and silver. The pulsing light continued for about five minutes bedore it stopped on Silver and shown brightly.

"Oh no." Everyone turned to Keeper Riley who was closest placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Keeper?"

Keeper sat down. "I have foung them but can not bring them back. "

Kendall walked over. "Were are they maybe I can help."

Keeper hung his head. "There is no help they are lost to us."

Chase fell to the floor as Riley and Koda sat hevily int he chairs. Kendall looked at Keeper. "Where are they at?"

Keeper opened his eyes. "They are alive and well but they are in a place where we cant get to."

"Where?"

Keeper stood up. "They were sent back in time about 1000 years. There is no way I cant bring them have to find another way."

Riley looked up. "Back in time?" He ran to the computer and pulled up the video of thier fight. "Of course." He looked at the others. "There may be away we can bring them back."

Everyone croweded him at the computer. Chase was the last. "How mate? How can we get them back."

Riley typed on the keys a moment before a image enhansed. "Look this box Rage had they used it and that is what caused the problem. Something silver appeard and that caughed them to disappeared."

Chase pointed at the screen. "Freeze that image." Riley did what he said. "Look what ever that was appeared and it looks human. Look at the shape."

Koda's eyes bulged. "Andy's brother!"

They turned to Koda. "What?"

He looked off thinking. " Andy told me and Ivan Rage took her brother with shiny box of white light. He disappeared into light. What if box is box that took brother?"

Kendall looked up. " Maybe there is a way to use the box to get them back." She ran to her computer and typed in something. After a moment she turned back to the rangers. "There is a possibility I can configure the energems to help bring them back but only one thing."

Riley turned to her. "What?"

Kendall turned deadly serious. "We need that box."

Chase looked at Koda and then at Riley. "If it means getting our friends back I'll do whatever it takes to get that box."

Keeper walked up. "Save our friends we will we must be patient and have Rage come back out in the open in order to retreive the box."\

Riley looked up. "Right now that box means everythig. It will be the deciding factor if we will ever see out friends again ans without them we will loss against sledge."With that they knew what was needing done.


End file.
